In the quilting/home craft industry, there is a need to be able to mark circles of many sizes onto various surfaces such as paper and fabric with ease. Specialty rulers and shapes are available, but most are limited to either whole or half-inch increments. Non-standard size circles are typically not supported. Many of the marking tools used, e.g.: chalk, washout markers, specialty pens and pencils are too large (both in shaft width and point end size) to fit into traditional drafting compasses, even with specialty adaptors. To be able to find a center of a shape (circles and squares for example) and accurately divide and section these shapes—while accommodating a variety of marking devices—requires several tools to accomplish the one task. Further, compasses and other marking tools require calculations and additional items such as straightedges and the like, making easy marking difficult.